Owing to the recent technical advancements of image processing by a computer, storage of a large amount of data and data communication, input of information, revision, edition, layout, and pagination are consistently computerized, and electronic editorial system enabling instantaneous output on a remote terminal plotter through a high speed communication network or a communications satellite has been practically used.
Light-sensitive materials having high photosensitivity which may provide direct type printing plate precursors directly preparing printing plates based on the output from a terminal plotter include electrophotographic light-sensitive materials.
In order to form a lithographic printing plate using an electrophotographic light-sensitive material, a method wherein after the formation of toner image by an electrophotographic process, non-image areas are subjected to oil-desensitization with an oil-desensitizing solution to obtain a lithographic printing plate, and a method wherein after the formation of toner image, a photoconductive layer is removed in non-image areas to obtain a lithographic printing plate are known.
However, in these method, since the light-sensitive layer is subjected to treatment for rendering it hydrophilic to form hydrophilic non-image areas or removed by dissolving out it in the non-image areas to expose an underlying hydrophilic surface of support, there are various restrictions on the light-sensitive material, particularly a photoconductive compound and a binder resin employed in the photoconductive layer. Further, printing plates obtained have several problems on their image qualities or durability.
In order to solve these problems there is proposed a method comprising providing a transfer layer composed of a thermoplastic resin capable of being removed upon a chemical reaction treatment on a surface of an electrophotographic light-sensitive element, forming a toner image on the transfer layer by a conventional electrophotographic process, transferring the toner image together with the transfer layer onto a receiving material capable of forming a hydrophilic surface suitable for a lithographic printing, and removing the transfer layer to leave the toner image on the receiving material whereby a lithographic printing plate is prepared as described in WO 93/16418.
Since the method for preparation of printing plate using a transfer layer is different from the method for forming hydrophilic non-image areas by modification of the surface of light-sensitive layer or dissolution of the light-sensitive layer, and comprises the formation of toner image not on the light-sensitive layer but on the transfer layer, the transfer of toner image together with the transfer layer onto another support having a hydrophilic surface and the removal of the transfer layer by a chemical reaction treatment, printing plates having good image qualities are obtained without various restrictions on the photoconductive layer employed as described above.
However, it is important in the above-described method to wholly transfer the toner image and transfer layer onto the receiving material even when the transfer layer has a reduced thickness or the transfer is conducted at low temperature and/or pressure or at a high transfer speed, since a good image quality is not obtained by the method if the toner image and transfer layer remain on the light-sensitive element.
Further, in case of using an original of a high image area ratio (ratio of the image area to the total of image area and non-image area), adhesion of toner image to a receiving material is adversely affected depending on the kind of toner used to form the image and thus transferability of toner image is disadvantageously deteriorated.